


Challenging the Visser

by mademoisellePlume



Series: Rachel-Centric Drabbles [5]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellePlume/pseuds/mademoisellePlume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: What if a different character had been the Andalite in the Animorphs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenging the Visser

<Visser Three! You killed Prince Elfangor. Such an insult cannot be allowed to pass.>

All around the battle was raging. Human friends, gifted with the morphing ability, in different shapes and sizes, plowed through taxxons, humans and hork-bajir. A tiger, a wolf, a gorilla, a hawk, and a moose.

I stood in the midst of it all, watching the creature controlling Prince Alloran’s body with my main eyes. It was loathsome, his pride, his arrogance. Before I addressed him, he was shouting and sneering and screaming, addressing his troops and likely considering a monstrous morph into something that would devour the humans who had so recently rescued me from what I had alf-thought might be my watery grave.

He turned and looked at me. And he began to laugh.

<A FEMALE! WHAT WILL YOU ATTEMPT TO DO, GIRL, RECITE SCIENTIFIC ALGORITHMS AT ME?> His fist hit his chest, hard and strong. <THIS BODY IS A TRAINED, STRONG ANDALITE WARRIOR. YOU SHOULD BE PRACTICING THE ARTS.>

The sneer in his thoughtspeak was palpable.

<Yo, alien Xena. You going to show this asshole what-for or not?>

<Yes, Marco. I am going to elaborately demonstrate to this Controller what exactly a tail blade is for.> The smile in my stalk eyes was a vicious one, and my tail moved into a striking position as the private thought-speak exchange passed between us. So the Visser could hear, I said; <If you are _afraid_ to meet me in single combat, Yeerk, I fully understand. >

With a roar of fury, he charged towards me. And I stood ready.


End file.
